The accident
by fuegodealmas
Summary: PDLD, JJ Logan's irresponsibility leads to a relationship between his girlfriend and his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" Lorelai cried. "My daughter was injured, while you were there, and you're not even staying with her in the hospital?"

"Lorelai, I-" Logan started, but Lorelai cut him off.

"No, I don't care why you're not there. It doesn't matter. What matters is that my daughter is was hurt, and now she's alone in the hospital! What hospital? If you tell me I may reconsider my decision to castrate you." Lorelai stopped, out of breath.

"She's at Hartford General. In the ICU" Logan hung up before Lorelai could yell at him anymore. Lorelai didn't even bother to hang up the phone, she just left it on the couch and grabbed her keys. When the Jeep wouldn't start, she swore and jumped out, running to Luke's.

"Keys!" She demanded tersely as soon as she got into the diner.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Luke could see from her tear-streaked face that something was very wrong, and it probably had something to do with Rory.

"Rory's in the hospital, alone, and the Jeep won't start and I have no way to get to Hartford to see her, so I need to borrow your truck so that I can go and see her so that she's not alone because her stupid boyfriend Logan couldn't even stay with her."

"OK! Everyone out!" Luke yelled. "Food's on the house!" He gave the keys to Babette, telling her to lock up when everyone was gone, and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai cried.

"I'm driving you to Hartford. You remember what happened the last time you tried to drive my truck."

Lorelai just nodded, and was silent.

When they got to the hospital Luke parked while Lorelai ran in and found out what floor Rory was on. Luke barely made the same elevator up to the ICU floor. When they got to the ICU nurses desk, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand, and asked the nurse what room Rory was in.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said. "We're her parents." She didn't notice Luke's hand tightening on hers when she had said that.

"Just down the hall there." The nurse pointed. When they were just outside the door, they heard a male voice inside.

"Come on, love, wake up. I know you can do it, you're going to be ok. You have to be ok." Finn then said the three words he never could have said while Rory was awake, but he knew to be true. "I love you." His voice broke. He dropped his head onto the bed next to where her hand gripped his. Lorelai opened the door, trailing Luke behind her. Finn stood up instantly, not dropping Rory's hand.

"Rory!" Lorelai gasped. she ran to Rory's side, the opposite one from where Finn was. She grabbed Rory's hand, and stroked her forehead. "oh honey…" Lorelai didn't notice that Luke was introducing himself to Finn. If she had, she would also have noticed that Luke was making a huge effort to be calm- much calmer than he had been when he met Logan.

"Luke Danes." Luke stuck his hand out to the younger man.

"Finn Rothschild, Mr. Danes. I'm one of Rory's friends."

"Do you know Logan?" Lorelai had pulled herself away from Rory enough to grill Finn.

Finn nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he just left."

"What happened?" Luke put in.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there. Logan just called me to come over in a panic, and he left as soon as I got here."

"He didn't mention that you were here when he called me." Lorelai said absently as she watched Rory.

"He probably didn't even remember." Finn stated frankly.

"And you really love her?" Lorelai was all focused now.

Finn flinched. "Yes ma'am." He whispered.

"All right then, you can stay. Just don't call me ma'am."

A/N: Alright, so there is chapter one! review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should deal with what happened, and maybe some of Logan, I'm not quite sure yet.

The little blue button calls to you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pov- Rory

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a bar with Logan and Finn. Finn was being unnaturally quiet, and he wasn't drinking. Logan didn't appear to have noticed, but I did. In fact, I had recently realized that I noticed Finn a lot more than I should, and definitely much more than he noticed me. He was always off trying to woo one redhead or another. I found myself wondering, sitting there, whether he had ever considered anyone besides a redhead. What about us brunettes? I stopped that train of thought abruptly. I wasn't going to go there. I was with Logan! ...But Logan appeared to take even less notice of me than Finn did. He was always flirting with the waitresses as if I wasn't even there. I figured that it was just a part of dating him and that I just had to deal with it. It got on my nerves though. It really did. _

_I heard a voice talking to me that pulled me out of my thoughts. "Ace, you ready?" It had to be Logan. He was the only person that called me 'Ace.'_

"_Yeah, let's go." I replied._

"_You coming, Finn?" Logan asked._

"_No, you guys go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Logan nodded. I found myself feeling disappointed that Finn wasn't coming with us._

_Logan picked up his jacket and walked away. I followed suit, hurrying to catch up, lost in thought once again. Why had I felt sad that Finn wasn't coming with us? I knew that there was an obvious explanation for my recent thoughts, but I wasn't willing to go there. I didn't want to deal with that. We were almost to his car when I noticed how drunk Logan was. He was barely able to walk straight, and getting worse as we walked. He was leaning on my shoulder. When we had arrived at his car I tried to tell him, gently, that he shouldn't drive. _

"_Logan, honey, I think you maybe should let me drive. You had a lot to drink."_

"_No! I have to drive."_

"_Logan, come on, let me drive."_

"_No!" He shoved off of me, and even though he was drunk he caught me by surprise, and I hit the ground hard. _

"_Shit Logan!" I yelled. That had really hurt. _

"_Get in the car." Logan gritted._

"_No, not with you like this."_

"_Get in the damn car!" He was so scary that I did as he said, worried about what he might do. _

_We had gone a few blocks when the light in front of us turned red. Logan didn't even slow down at all. _

"_Logan, it's red!" His face just looked grim. He didn't appear to have heard me. He kept driving through the intersection. A truck rammed into the passenger side of the car. Then everything went black._

_End Flashback_

"Come on, love, wake up. I know you can do it, you're going to be ok. You have to be ok." Pause. Then "I love you." I fell back into oblivion.

Pov- Third person (aka normal)

Lorelai was standing at the coffee machine, drumming her fingers on the buttons. She had a vacant expression on her face, Finn noticed, and she didn't seem to have any idea that there was coffee right in front of her. Finn smiled thinking of Rory's coffee addiction. It came from her mother, he knew, so making nice with coffee might be a good idea right now. He walked over and pulled out his wallet.  
"Allow me." He said as he put a dollar in and pressed the button for hot coffee. When the cup had been dispensed he took it out and handed it to Lorelai, who still seemed pretty out of it. She stood and looked at it for a minute, not seeming to realize what it was. Suddenly the scent seemed to finally have reached her brain, and she started to gulp the coffee hungrily. Finn had just gotten his cup out when she was finishing. Lorelai moved to buy herself another one when Finn handed her a dollar and walked across the hall to sit in a chair. He waited while she brought her coffee over, and waited for what he knew was coming. It didn't come. He looked over at Lorelai and saw that she was watching him thoughtfully. After a moment she asked a question that he didn't expect. "You're the one who had the Quentin Tarantino themed party?"

"Umm… yeah. Why?" Finn was thoroughly confused. He had expected questions about Logan or his own intentions, but not about a party he had had in the past.

"Oh I just remember Rory mentioning this guy there who hosted it who had black fingernails and way too much to drink. She said he was a hot Aussie, which seems to apply here. She never told me his name though. She seemed to like you. You were the only good thing that she could talk about about that party for a while."

Finn sat there stunned. She had told her mother about him? She had said that he was hot? _But everyone knows that!_ Finn thought to himself, laughing inwardly.

"Yes, that must have been me." Finn winked. "She enjoyed herself did she? I don't remember much of it myself, but I've heard that it was a good time."

Lorelai laughed at that. The laugh smoothed some of the worry lines from her forehead, at least temporarily. Finn was charming!

Suddenly Luke came running. "She's awake! She's awake!"

A/N: Whoa look! I finally did another chapter! Amazing, isn't it? Sorry it took so long, and it kinda sucks, but I think I like Finn in it, so I'm ok with it for now. Hopefully the next one won't take so long to get out. I generally like to update a lot more often, but it's been a very hectic summer. And I should be starting this summer homework I have, and I just got a job and lots of stuff. Anyways, PDLD next chapter, yay! I would work on writing it right now, and I might, but who knows how good it'll be since it is almost 5 in the morning. That would also account for why I'm rambling on and on about stuff that you don't care about. So.

The little blue button calls to you!


End file.
